


The Adventures & Misadventures of Team RWBY

by Summer_Rose_RWBY



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Emotionally Repressed, Fake Emotions, Family, Friendship, Hope, Masks, One Shot Collection, Team, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Rose_RWBY/pseuds/Summer_Rose_RWBY
Summary: How had it ever come to this?What she saw took her breath away.Weiss stared into the mirror and saw a mask.





	1. Just Another Body in the Sea of Corpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How had it ever come to this?

She clutched her stomach as red ran down her shaking hands.

How had it ever come to this?

The thought plagued her as her eye scanned the valley of blood and death.

Weren't they supposed to be heroes?

Weren't they supposed to save the world?

How could she save a world that was already dead?

She continued walking; she had to find them.

She had to make sure they were safe.

That was all that mattered.

She held on to that desire even as she walked over the spilt blood of the innocent.

Even as she pushed through the smell of rotting corpses and the sound of bestial howls.

Please let the world just grant this one request.

But even that last hope was ripped to shreds.

She fell to her knees and let out a chocked gasp.

The girl was just another body in the sea of corpses but not to her.

To her, this girl was everything.

So as she stared back into those cold dead silver eyes, she wept.

She wept until no more tears would come.

Her grief drew them to her.

Black towering beasts intent on her demise.

She didn't want to die.

She had so much left to do, so many words left unsaid.

She couldn't die here.

So she ran, and when she could no longer run she walked and when she could no longer walk she crawled and when she could no longer crawl she died.

And became just another body in the sea of corpses.


	2. A Bright Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What she saw took her breath away.

Blake was annoyed.

She had just found a good book and her teammate was already pestering her.

"Blake come on there's something we want to show you!" said Ruby excitedly

She sighed "Will you leave me alone if I go?"

"Yeah sure just come!" blurted Ruby

"Fine"

Blake marked her page and descended from her bunk.

Blake just hoped it would be quick as she started to follow Ruby.

Eventually, the two made it to the Beacon Academy cliffs where Yang and Weiss were already sat down.

"Hey Blakey you made it." grinned Yang

"What did you guys drag me all the way out here for?" asked Blake more than a little irritated.

"Just look." scoffed Weiss

Blake rolled her eyes and looked beyond the cliffside.

What she saw took her breath away.

The sun had risen just above the mountains to create an orange glow and a strange feeling of warmth.

Blake stunned sat down beside her teammates to bask in its brilliant light.

She had seen a sun like this before.

She and Adam had been roaming the beaches of Menagerie when they were entranced by a beautiful sunrise.

Back then things had been different.

She shook herself from her thoughts and took in the scene before her.

Her teammates watched the sunrise in awe with smiles on their faces.

She smiled and joined them.

Why think of her dark past when she had such a bright future ahead of her?


	3. No More Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss stared into the mirror and saw a mask.

Weiss stared into the mirror and saw a mask.

The mask wore a confident smile the image of a person with power and pride.

It was without weakness, at the top of its class, untouchable.

The mask was in control, it walked over its opponents and broke through any obstacle.

The mask was popular; anyone would be lucky to associate with it.

The mask was free, it never took no for an answer and claimed any desire.

But in the end, that was all it was just a mask.

No such person ever existed.

All that lay behind the mask was a little girl.

A girl trapped in a lavish prison masquerading as a home.

The girl was defenseless and weak unable to stand up and oppose her captor.

So instead she wore the mask and lived a lie.

The lie of strength.

The lie of friendship.

The lie of freedom.

Weiss's fist shattered the mirror and with it the mask and the lie.

"No more masks."


End file.
